Basic studies of organic sulfur chemistry will involve thiols, disulfides, sulfenyl halides, sulfides, sulfoxides, sulfones, and S-heterocycles, among other major classes. Equally emphasized will be biological applications, largely to be done collaboratively with others. The latter will involve potential drugs for arthritis (penicillamine and congeners, anti-inflammatory drugs), thyroid biochemistry (sulfenyl iodides), potential drugs for histoplasmosis, and studies of the disulfide moiety.